Nothing
by cyke93
Summary: Based off the teaser promo of Nathan and Haley for season 5. Nathan lost his basketball career and pushes Haley and Jamie away.


Nothing

Note: I know I have a lot of pending stories out there but this teaser trailer of OTH Season 5 really blew me away, I can't wait for the drama.

Summary: Oneshot. Takes place right after the season 5 promo of Nathan and Haley. Go to youtube and search for "one tree hill season 5 nathan and haley"

--

Haley woke up alone in bed as usual. She walked outside to the living room and saw Nathan passed out on the couch, pieces of glass still strewn on the floor. She made sure to quickly sweep it away before Jamie gets up and possibly hurt himself. She got dressed in a hurry and woke little Jamie up and made sure he got dressed as well.

"Shh… we don't want to wake Daddy." She said as they made their way out. Normally they would have a light breakfast and she would make Jamie lunch, but she wanted to get the both of them out of there ASAP. The way Nathan has been acting finally got the best of her last night. She couldn't deal with it anymore. She pulled up to a local McDonald's and ordered some food because she knew Jamie wouldn't last through lunch. He was thrilled of course because he hardly ate fast food.

She dropped him off to daycare and made her way to work. Haley was a teacher at Tree Hill High School, but luckily didn't have a first period class this morning, so she was able to come to work a little later. She welcomed the distraction of her students to get her through the day. She had spoken briefly to Nathan during the day and asked him if he could pick Jamie up. She had a parent teacher meeting and didn't want to reschedule it again. Looking at her clock, she called Nathan. If he messed up again, she would still have enough time to pick up Jamie.

"Are you there?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah.. I .. I just got him." He replied back.

"Good, let me talk to him." She said coldly. She wanted to hear her son's voice to make sure that Nathan really picked him up.

"Mommy!"

"Hi Sweetie.. how was you day?"

Haley and Jamie talked for a minute before Nathan got back on the phone.

"Can I trust you to watch him this afternoon, I can really use this time to catch up on my grading?"

"Yeah.. we'll be okay."

"Nathan, please don't let me down."

"I won't."

--

Nathan didn't sleep he stared blankly at the wall, unable to do anything. He couldn't go to bed and face Haley. He had never seen her so mad. This was the first time that Haley had threatened to leave him, not only leave him but take away his son from him too. Nathan's thoughts swirled around his head. The past four years have had their ups and downs, nothing at all like what he expected. It crushed him that he couldn't play for Duke, but with the help of Whitey he was still able to play. But the NBA had turned him down and now he was left with nothing. His friends had all moved on with their lives but he was stuck. Lucas had followed his dream and published a book. Peyton was chasing her dream of music in LA, even Mouth was still broadcasting sports, and there was the most successful one of them all, Brooke Davis, the hottest thing to hit the NY runway in a decade. But here was Nathan Scott, no basketball, no career. He was ashamed and embarrassed. He was the great Nathan Scott and now he was no one.

He heard Haley stir and clean up the glass from the floor. He pretended to be sleeping, unable to face her. He heard her and Jamie leaving in the morning and noticed that she was in a rush. For a moment, he thought that this was it. She was really leaving him and taking his son away. He panicked looked out the window as Haley strap Jamie in, placing his little bookbag in the back of the car. He sighed to himself and was relieved, there were no suitcases or anything that would indicate that they were permanently leaving.

Haley was right, without them, he would truly have nothing. Nathan went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the shell of the man that he was. But Haley was right, he still had her and Jamie. Somehow along the way, he had forgotten that. He splashed cold water on his face and began to shave. He needed to start things over again. He needed to move on. He couldn't imagine his life without basketball, but without Haley and James, he wouldn't need life anymore.

Nathan was being selfish, he realized that. Haley had given up on her dream too, to go to Stanford and start a music career. He had to make it up to her, he had to make it up to them. He didn't know how. He was in a dark place and wondered if he would ever get out. His thoughts turned to his father, who was serving his time in jail for the murder of his Uncle Keith. Dan lost his dream and it consumed his life, taking Keith's life and nearly ruining his and his family. He swore to himself that he would never be like him but now he was turning into him. Whatever happens next, he knew that he needed Haley and Jamie with him.

--

Haley arrived home in a pleasant mood. She had gotten more work accomplished than she thought she would, which cleared out her weekend. "Jamie!" She called out as she entered. She smelled food and wondered what was going on.

She saw Nathan setting the table. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he had bathed, number one and that he had shaved and got a hair cut. It was still too long for her taste but at least he didn't look like a caveman.

"Hey.. you're home earlier than I thought."

"I got my work done fast.. what's all this?" She asked confused.

"Dinner."

"I know that.. but"

"Don't worry, I ordered from Karen."

"Oh.. where's Jamie?"

"With Lucas.. I hope you don't mind but I asked him to watch him for the weekend… if that's okay with you?" The words were stumbled out of his mouth.

"Yeah.. okay."

She went to the bedroom and put away her bag and washed her hands. She changed into something more comfortable and went back to the kitchen, where the food was laid out. Instead of sitting at opposites ends, Nathan sat adjacent to her. They ate quietly and made small talk. It was uncomfortable to say the least. The tension was thick in the air and Nathan knew he had to do something about it.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." He said in a low voice.

She looked at him and continued eating, anger slowly building up inside her again.

"Haley, please.. talk to me… (touching her arm).. I'm sorry for everything."

She dropped her knife and fork and got up. She was furious now and she went to their bedroom before she would yell at him.

Nathan walked in a short time later. She turned to him and pointed her finger at him.

"You have no right Nathan.. no right!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"You can't expect things to be okay because tonight of all nights you decide to act like a human being… did you just think that dinner would solve our problems .. that it can make me forget the last 4 months of hell you put me through!" Tears were falling from her face now. "Do I mean anything to you .. does our son mean anything to you?!" This time pounding her fists against Nathan's chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to sob and then push away.

"Haley.. I'm sorry… I don't know what else to say."

"It's just not what you say.. but what you do." She tried to say a little calmer. "For the past four months, I've made excuses to OUR son for you.. why isn't daddy here.. where is daddy.. daddy doesn't want to play with me… I can't take it anymore .. I just can't." She broke away from his embrace and sat down on the bed.

"I know I haven't been myself lately.."

"That's just it Nathan.. who are you? .. Because you may look the part but you're not him and I'm afraid that he went away, just like your basketball career… you're here but it's like you're not .. and it hurts Nathan .. so much."

"Shh.. shh.. come here." He said sitting next to her and holding her as she continued to cry.

"Giving up basketball is the hardest thing I ever had to do.. I can't lose you and Jamie too… I know that doesn't make up for the past few months but I'm going to try… I don't know how yet.. but I am going to… I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Nathan.. don't.. just don't."

"I promise that I will love you and our son… I'm not sure of much anymore but I know that at least."

"Will you?" She asked looking up at him. The site of her tears made his heart sank. "You keep pushing us away.. you keep closing me off.. you've never done that.. what about tomorrow Nathan? You've said that things will change before but it hasn't.. it's gotten worse.. I'm loosing you Nathan and I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry (kissing the top of her head).. I'm so sorry for everything.. I love you so much.. I'm sorry … I'm sorry." He kept repeating as he cradled her and kissed her head once more as she continued to cry.

She looked up at him again, this time caressing his cheeks. He looked so handsome, he always had. "I need you Nate.. God help me.. I do… I need you so much that it hurts.. physically hurts when you're not here.. or when you just drink in the living room or ignore me and Jamie.. I need you.. I need you to be here.." Kissing his cheeks. When she looked up at Nathan she saw the glimpse of the man she fell in love with. She couldn't help but reach out to him, to touch him to kiss him. It had been so long since she'd seen him and her heart and body missed him.

Nathan captured her lips with his and kissed her back, softly at first but getting more intense with each passing second. She tugged at his shirt and his lips pulled away to take it off. Her hands roamed his muscular frame. Despite losing his basketball career, Nathan still kept in good shape. She had missed his touch, the feel of his skin. In this moment, it didn't matter how much her heart ached, her body was in control now. He pushed her on the bed, his body over hers as they continued to make out.

Her hands tugged at his jeans and Nathan broke away to undo it and toss it and his boxers off. Haley did the same, removing her shirt and pants, leaving her only with her underwear on. Their lips locked again and she could feel Nathan against her groin. Nathan's hands roamed her body, undoing her bra and sliding off the rest of her underwear. Haley reached into the nightstand and grabbed a condom, putting it on for him.

It had been so long for Haley that as soon as he entered, she nearly exploded, which she did after only a few minutes. But Nathan kept going, never loosing his rhythm. It was building up inside of her again and her nails dug into Nathan's back. Her nails weren't that long but he still felt the pain from it, but it made him only go faster. He knew she was close again. The look on his wive's face was driving him mad. She grabbed his face and kissed him once more. "Nathan." She softly called out and then again but a little louder. "Nathan" She said again this time holding back from screaming. Her hands roamed through his dark hair as he continued to dig into her.

He loved it when she called out for him. Knowing that his name is the only name that came out of her lips, that he was the only one to have the honor of pleasing her, the one who sends her to the edge and back. "Nathan!" She screamed as waves of pleasure came over her again and this time Nathan couldn't hold it in any longer and joined her.

He stayed inside of her as his body pressed up against hers. She wrapped her arms around him as the both of them caught their breath. Their lips met once more and they stopped, and looked longingly into each other's eyes. She hated him. She hated how much she loved him and for that she will forever despise him. She would never let him know, though he probably knew anyway, that she couldn't leave him. But she knew if Nathan kept going down the path he's been going then she would have no choice, for Jamie's sake. If it wasn't for him, she would take his abuse and stick with him while he pushed her away. As much as she loved Nathan, their son was put in front of both them.

She nearly forgot how blue his eyes were, a blue sea that Haley would drown herself in. She hated his eyes the most, for they cut right through her and into her soul, that one look from him would make her weak in the knees. For the first time in months, she looked into his eyes and saw him looking back at her and for a moment she thought that things might be okay.

For the first time in months, Nathan didn't feel hurt or pain or anger. In this moment, he felt love, something he had forgotten, something that he took for granted, something that was always there but he was too selfish and blind to see it. But now he saw it, love was her, Haley. His Haley. Looking at her now, he saw what he'd first seen when he first kissed her all those years ago, his life his love. Basketball was gone but she remained, she always remained and she would always be there. His hips started to sway slowly. She bit her upper lip and Nathan knew what she wanted. He wanted it too. Round three had started and both of them were not ready to throw in the towel yet.

--

Exhausted, Haley curled up against Nathan. He wrapped himself around her and he missed the feeling of having her so close. Her body was pleasantly numb and her mind was content and relaxed. Despite the problems that lay before them, she didn't want to think of it now. He continued to hold her and stroke her hair as she slowly drifted to sleep. He remembered when he used to climb up the side of Haley's house and sleep next to her. They just lay there in each other's arms and he would just watch her sleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that for a moment the world was also. Years later, he looked at her sleeping again in his arms and he felt the same way.

Haley drifted off to sleep but as quickly as she did, she opened her eyes, hoping that what had happened was not a dream. She looked up at Nathan staring at her and she knew it wasn't.

"Hey." She said looking at him, he smiled back. She knew he was deep in thought. She kissed his chest, "What're you thinking of Nathan?" He didn't respond. She kissed his chest again, "let me in Nathan, please." It came off as if she was begging, which in truth, she kind of was. She hated how he closed her off and the thought that he did not need her scared her to death.

"I'm thinking how much I love you … and Jamie .. and that I don't deserve you guys… through all the crap I've put you through, you're still here .. I don't know what I did to have someone like you in my life." His words genuine as his eyes started to get glossy. He thought of what he had put his family through, the people he loved the most were the one's he hurt the most. He came so close to loosing them both. He pushed back the tears that were forming but a single tear managed to escape from his eyes. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I can't say that enough."

She hated his words almost as much as his eyes because they too had the power to make her weak and have butterflies in her stomach. She caught the tear off his cheek and kissed the spot where she caught it. She whispered in his ear… "I love you." Then she locked her forehead with his. "You're going to get through this… WE'RE going to get through" She emphasized the we part and he nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know how." He said honestly.

"One day at a time Nathan." He nodded in agreement. "Baby steps.." She said

"Baby steps." He repeated.

She rested her head against his chest once more. Her life was nothing at all what she had expected but she wouldn't change it for the world. Wrapped around Nathan's arms, she felt so safe, peaceful, and happy. Some people spend their whole lives looking for thee ONE, their soul mate. She found her soulmate at 16. She didn't know what she did to be so lucky to deserve that.

Fin

Note: I hope you guys enjoyed, please review and I promise that I will get to my other stories soon. I only intended to write just this story, but MAY write a separate story based off this one. I already have too many stories in my head that I need to get out before I do anything else, but after seeing the trailer for next season on youtube, I had to write this.


End file.
